happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Trippy
Bio Trippy is a bright green vampire bat with a star shaped fur spot on his head. Trippy is a patrically insane and idiotic character. Beacuse of this he's best friends with Lumpy. He has bat wings but there not as big as Clicky and Mectrixctic. Between them has also has smaller ears. He is mostly killed or injured in his eye or his brain. He survived in Brain Dead, Nail White Part 1, and Birthday Pranks (and debatably Escalator Haters). He also has a Blood Fest. If so then he'll be marked as the first fanon character to have a blood fest. Trippy has appeared in many episodes with Lumpy or Ale. In all his starring roles he's with one of them (mostly Ale). Trippy is somewhat idiotic and completely clueless when something bad comes to others. Realationships *Lumpy- Best Friend *Ale- Good Friend (Trippy is scared of her) *Buck and Chuck- Friends *Peppery- Friend *Rex- Good Friend *Howdy- Friend *Robo Star- Best Friend *Superspeed- Best Friend *Hippy- Close Friend *Ava- Love Interest Trippy's Episodes Starring Roles #What Up My Peeps!? #Ice Cream, You Scream #If Ya' Can't Beat Em', Kill Em' #Warning #Rocket Science #You're Ripping Me Apart #Spiked Your Computer #Resurrect The Dead! #I Shove You #Trippy's Candy Smoochie #Don't Be Trippy, Hippy #Trippy's Nightmare #Twinkle Twinkle Little Scar #I Know You Are, But What Am Eye? #Strike! #Bridge the Gap #Canoe dig it #Cactus Makes Perfect #Trip or Treat #All Greek To Me #Lights, Camera, Cut! #Catch That Bus #Second Baits The Charm! Featuring Roles #Truffles' Revenge #Clause and Effect #The Small Game #Trash Day #Your happy your ugly #Nail White Part 1 #Dopework #A History Be Known #Don't cloud around people #We are the Camp-ions #Autopsy Turvy: The actual episode #The Right Side Of The Tracks #Wild West Side #Birthday Pranks #Idol for Minutes #I Thaw That Coming #The Hoover Dam #Party Animal #The Wrong Side Of The Tracks #Something Fishy #Puffing Paint #Playing Princess #I Need a New Brain #Sick to the Plan #Best of Brute-ish #Extinct No More! #Mecha Mash #Mostly Ghostly #Work it Out #Disguise-ful #That's Gonna Costume! #Final Scare #Country Rock #Birthday Clowning #Heads or Tails #Scam and Eggs #Greedy Greedy Tree Friends #Mine Your Own Business #Scrappyland #Oh Brother! Appearances #Wake Up and Smell the Coffee #The Night of the Dolphin #Brain Dead #Nail White Part 2 #This Is Your Love #Sleep Walking on Sunshine #Escalator Haters #One Last Crusade #Bombs in town #Fire Breath & Pickle o' Death #Pigeon Toed #Dino-Sore #Say Police #Just Be Patient #Vacation Disaster #Battle of the Boneheads #Black Eyed Bully #Crouching Gecko, Hidden Doofus #The Big Three Oh! #Unknowns Anonymous HTF Break Roles #Please Sign Your Name #That's All Forks! #I don't have any spare time #Crazy Calcul-antics #Sleep Fighter Occupations and Carrers #Waiter- Ice Cream, You Scream #Baseball Player- The Small Game #Cowboy- Wild West Side #Adventurer- All Greek To Me #Movie Director - Lights, Camera, Cut! Fates Deaths #What Up My Peeps!?- Was stabbed in the head by Boris #Ice Cream, You Scream- Was punched in the eye and had his brain ripped out #Wake Up and Smell the Coffee- Was by the first explosion and died #If Ya' Can't Beat Em', Kill Em'- Was shot in the head by a gun #Truffles' Revenge- Shot and blown to bits, along with Howdy and Peppery #Clause and Effect- Was sliced in half. #The Small Game- Had his eye pierced #Warning - Killed by zombies #Trash Day - Suffocated/crushed by garbage. #The Night of the Dolphin - Killed by an octopus #Rocket Science- He was impaled in the chest #Your Happy, Your Ugly- Killed off screen by Ale #Nail White Part 2 - Chokes on ice cream #You're Ripping Me Apart- Blew Up by a bomb #Dopework- He is Crushed by the door #A History Be Known- He was crushed by a painting with Superspeed #Sleep Walking on Sunshine- He was eaten by generic tree zombies #Spiked Your Computer- He Impales himself with his spikes #Escalator Haters - Possibly dies on the escalator (debatable) #We are the Camp-ions - Decapitated by a branch. #I Shove You- Died in the explosion #Autopsy Turvy: the actual episode- Shredded by motorcycle wheel. #The Right Side Of The Tracks: Dies of blood loss when his hands are cut off. #Trippy's Candy Smoochie- Cracked his skull open #Trippy's Candy Smoochie- Gets jabbed with a lollipop stick #Trippy's Candy Smoochie- Chokes on candy #Don't Be Trippy, Hippy- Flippy kills him with a glass bottle #Wild West Side- Shot by Howdy #Trippy's Nightmare- Trippy gets scared to death #Shattered Tears- Gets Impaled with glass #Wild West Side- Get's Shot by Howdy #Idol for Minutes - Impaled through the mouth by Splendid. #I Know You Are, But What Am Eye?- Jabbed in the skull by Torn #Something Fishy- Killed by Hippy #Fire Breath & Pickle o' Death - Stabbed by a knife. #Sleep Fighter - Beaten and splattered by Elliott. #I Need a New Brain - Head ripped off by his evil reflection. #Strike! - Tripped and head burst open. #Sick to the Plan - Crushed by water balloon. #Best of Brute-ish - Drowns in river. #Bridge the Gap - Impaled on rock. #Pigeon Toed - Killed by pigeon poop. #Canoe Dig It - Impaled on rock. #Extinct No More! - Stepped on by T-Rexxy #Mecha Mash - Vaporized by laser. #Say Police - Stabbed by Flippy. #Dino-Sore - Smashed by T-Rexxy. #Garage Fail - Burns to death. #Five Alarm Fyre - Blasted into a wall. #Why Flip Out - Heart ripped out. #Mostly Ghostly - Cut in half by floor. #Vacation Disaster - Dies in bus and car collision. #Cactus Makes Perfect - Head ripped off. #Work it Out - Impaled on a lawn gnome. # Battle of the Boneheads - Crushed by Bjorn. #Trip or Treat - Swallows glass and bleeds to death. #Trick or Trip - Shot in the head by cork gun. #That's Gonna Costume! - Bashed to death. #Final Scare - Chokes on garlic. #Country Rock - Belly bashed open by drumsticks. #All Greek To Me - Turned to stone. #Lights, Camera, Cut! - Crushed by rubble. #Catch That Bus - Run over by Savaughn. #Birthday Clowning - Killed by knives. #Heads or Tails - Collides into Pia. #Crouching Gecko, Hidden Doofus - Sliced by ninja stars. #The Big Three Oh! - Killed by Flippy's bomb. #Scam and Eggs - Squashed by fridge. #Mine Your Own Business - Impaled by stalagmite. #Scrappyland - Killed by magnet. #Second Baits The Charm! - Killed by Devious. #Oh Brother! - Ran over by Tyke. Additional Deaths #First Blood DVD Cover: Sticks a fork in the outlet and gets electrocuted. #DVD First Blood Promo: Crushed by a large television by Rex. #DVD Second Serving Promo: Left in a microwave and burns to death when the microwave was on. #Hot Topic/Youtube Live Promo: Slammed around to death by the mechanical claw in a crane game. Trippy was one of the prizes, along with Superspeed, Robo Star, Chips, Scratchy, Danger The Beaver, Shaky The Porcupine, Rex, and Ale. As they witness Trippy's death, they immediately try to escape from the machine in fear of them being next. This was also used as the Happy Tree Friends section on YouTube Live 2008. #Winter Break Intermission: Rotates a Jack In The Box toy and gets poked in the eye with the Jack's head. #TV Series DVD Volume 3 cover: Head cut in half by Itchy's scissors. #Overkill DVD Box set: Possibly dies when he trips into a bear trap or killed by Ale's bomb. #False Alarm cover: Working as a firefighter, he falls off a ladder. #Spring Training March 2006 Calendar: Dies when Ale's Grenade explodes. #Dry Humor July 2006 Calendar: Dies in the desert. #Fall Harvest Wallpaper: Falls to his death. #Sing-A-Long: Ran over by Itchy's car. #Squish Me, I'm Irish March 2005 Calendar: Apparently squished along with Robo Star and Superspeed #January 2006 Calendar: Dies the same death as Cuddles in I Get a Trick Out of You. #Ferbruary 2006 Calendar: His chest is ripped open exposing his organs. #School's Out for Summer June 2006 Calendar: Cut in half when the bus' window closes on him. #Holiday Hangover January 2007 Calendar: Dies of breathing in gas, as in Kringle Feast. #February 2008 Calendar: Impaled through the mouth and head by a pole. #Unnamed Merry-go-round Wallpaper: Flung off a merry-go-round with his hands torn off. #Un-named Wallpaper: Killed when Ale's dynamite explodes (Death not seen) #HTF Hot-Topic T-Shirt: Burnt by Ale along with Superspeed, Robo Star, and Bulky. Numbers of Kills *Cuddles - 1 ("Warning") *Lumpy - 1 ("Escalator Haters") *Cloudy - 1 ("Don't Cloud Around People") *Ava - 2 ("I Shove You", "Trick or Trip") *Guddles - 1 ("Playing Princess") *Puffy - 1 ("Playing Princess") *Jack - 1 ("Final Scare" as a zombie) *Pierce - 1 ("Catch That Bus" along with Gutsy) Trivia *Despite being a bat, he doesn't fly *His survival rate is 3% *Trippy may have some of the most grusome deaths beacuse he's been killed by some of the most grusome and brutal characters. Boris and Ale. *Trippy and Ale are alot similar to Flippy and Flaky because Ale kills Trippy most of the time, Trippy has a fear of her, and Ale has a crush on Flippy while Trippy has a crush on Flaky. *He is one of the 7 characters who are bats. The others are Mectrixctic, Twitchy, Clicky, Gloomy, Dusk, and Dawn. *He has a unique shaping on his head, which is a star. *In Clause and Effect he got a scooter for Christmas. *His first victim was Cuddles in Warning. *Trippy has broken the record of Happy Tree Friends Fanon, with the most deaths. This record would later be broken again by Josh Gallery trip cry.png|Trippy Crying Tripp.png|Trippy with his eye out Trippypeep.png Bat.png Trippy Intro.png|Trippy's Season 2 Intro Robo Star Superspeed Trippy.png|Trippy with two of his friends (Robo Star and Superspeed) Death by ladder.png|Trippy's fate in Puffing Paint. Cacti.png|Trippy being pulled through cacti. Two costumes.png|Trippy in a merman costume. IMAGE444.png|Trippy on stage (left) Trippy x Ava TBA.png|Something new happening to the couple... Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Bats Category:Bros to the Most Category:Green Characters Category:Blood Fest Category:Male Characters Category:Season 1 Introductions Category:Characters